Rosa hybrida cultivar Yowipi.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hybrid Tea Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially produced as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Yowipixe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut Rose cultivars with attractive flower petal colors, long and strong stems, dark green leaves and good postproduction longevity.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1996 of an unnamed proprietary selection, as the female, or seed, parent with the cultivar Tango, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Yowipi was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in February, 1999, in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia.
Since March, 2000, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by grafting on Rosa Manetti rootstocks in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia, has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Yowipixe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish the new Hybrid Tea Rose as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Dark green leaves.
2. Long, thick and dark red stems.
3. Large white and pink flowers with ruffled petal margins.
4. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the Hybrid Tea Rose can be compared to plants of the female parent, an unnamed proprietary selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the unnamed proprietary selection in the following characteristics:
1. Flowering stems of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have more thorns than flowering stems of the unnamed proprietary selection.
2. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have white and pink-colored flower petals whereas plants of the unnamed proprietary selection have pink bi-colored flower petals.
Plants of the Hybrid Tea Rose can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Tango. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar Tango in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have much longer flowering stems than plants of the cultivar Tango.
2. Flowering stems of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have more thorns than flowering stems of the cultivar Tango
3. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Tango.
4. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have white and pink-colored flower petals whereas plants of the cultivar Tango have white and orange-colored flower petals.
Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light, water status and/or fertilizer type and rate, without, however, any variance in genotype.